Sure Fire Winners
"Sure Fire Winners" is a song by American pop vocalist and American Idol season 8 runner-up, Adam Lambert. The song is from Lambert's debut album,'' For Your Entertainment.'' The song is performed by Jaxon Pierce , James Holland , and Miles Larson with New Directions (minus Evan Marx and India Wilson) in the episode "Invitationals ". It is the final song of the episode. Lyrics New Directions: ' We are the sure fire winners, winners, winners, winners, '''Jaxon: ' We're coming up like killing machines, Our big gun's gonna shatter your scene. It's pandemonium on the floor. 'Cause everybody wants a little more. '''James: They wanna ride on the rocket ship, Ride around the moon for a velvet kiss. 'Cause all the girls and the boys wanna know. How far this bad wild child's gonna go. New Directions: We are the sure fire winners, Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners. Miles: Flick the switch and the missile will fire, I'm a heat seeker when I'm full of desire. We're all drawn to the heat of the flame. ‘Cause you wanna be a star in the hall of fame. Jaxon: I was born with glitter on my face, My baby clothes made of leather and lace. And all the girls in the club wanna know. Where did all their pretty boys go? New Directions: We are the sure fire winners, Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners. James: ''' Ooh yeah, take a walk on the wild with me, Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe. Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top. Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top. You'd better get out of the game it's never gonna be the same. Move over 'cause a new boy's calling it time. '''New Directions: We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners. Miles: Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe, yeah, Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe. Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe. Videos Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Competition Songs